ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Radicles
Radicles, or Rad, is one of the main characters in the [[OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes|''OK K.O.!]] series. He works as an employee at Gar's Bodega alongside KO and Enid, and his boss Mr. Gar. Physical Appearance Radicles is a bit taller than Enid. He has a very muscular build, turquoise skin, rounded green hair, pointed ears, and antennae. He wears light pink pants, black heeled boots, and a sleeveless blue crop top with the bottom edges torn. In the episode "☀We've Got Fleas", He is transformed into a Were-Cat. He has blue fur, No shirt or shoes, And wears a red collar with a bell around his neck. He also loses his characteristic antennae and pointy ears. Personality Radicles is shown to be a slacker, as he is seen sleeping on the job and moments later, deciding to take a break in the pilot. He also appears to be boastful, as shown in "Let's Be Heroes", he brags to KO about his strength as soon as he meets him. Despite his 1-dimensional jockish persona, as shown in "You Are Rad", deep down he is shown to be very sensitive. He has a deep affection for kittens, regularly baby-sits children, and knits. Ultimately, he feels he's not ready to share these feelings with others, and hides behind his over the top obnoxious persona. He often shows off his special move as if it takes no effort. He is shown to look up to Mr. Gar, as he texted KO in the pilot about Mr. Gar being "really cool.". Abilities Special Move Rad's special move is the Power Poke. The Power Poke forms the shape of a pointing hand and has the ability to push people with considerable force, enough to blast KO into the sky. Rad also has the power to levitate at will. When he does this, he is surrounded by a purple glow and he sits in a cross-legged position. Other Abilities * '''Levitation Beam: '''Rad is able to shoot a beam from his fingers and move objects anywhere. He is can also levitate himself. *'Laser Beam: 'Shown in "We Messed Up" by destroying a picture of Carol, Rad can shoot lasers with his finger. *'Freeze: 'Although it has yet to be seen in action, it is written on his finger, as seen in "We Messed Up". Appearances * Radicles has appeared in every episode except "You're Everybody's Sidekick," "I Am Dendy," "Know Your Mom," "One Last Score," and "No More Pow Cards." * He also appeared in every shorts except "Carol," "Dendy," and "Boxmore Infomercial." Trivia * Rad's power poke resembles the Finger Beam technique from the Dragon Ball series. * Rad's Levitation Beam sounds just like the Cartoon Network Logo in 1996. https://youtu.be/uIFJpucg1YA?t=7s * Rad bears a resemblance to Piccolo, a character in the ''Dragon Ball series, due to his green skin, antennae and pointy ears. It unknown if this was intentional or not. * His original name was "Radimus"https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/133624368834/original-pitchbook-ian-jones-quartey-may-2011 in the original pitch for "Lakewood Plaza Turbo." * Rad claims to have never been wrong in his entire life, although there is speculation. * In Legends of Mr. Gar, Radicles used to be scrawny and weak before working at Gar's Bodega. ** His levitation power was revealed that all of his family members could do it and didn't see anything special about it until Mr. Gar encouraged him to use it more. * In Face Your Fears, Rad's worst fear is showing his true emotions and feelings. * In "Second First Date" It is revealed that he and Enid have had a love interest for each other in their childhood, which Enid does not like to remember, but he has no problem with that. *Rad's Were-animal form is a cat in "We've Got Fleas". References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:A to Z Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids